Bella goes Surfing!
by BellaCinderella
Summary: Alrightt, The cullens drag bella to a private beach in miami, hoping to have a funfulled day They go to a house they own their, and the games begin. Surfing, Wakeboarding, and skim borading are only the beginning -New Summary- -New chap!-
1. Cereal

Unfortunatly i dont own twilight, or any of its characters[tear

I felt a cool marble hand brush softly against my cheek. I knew this touch it was of my Edward. He had his arm placed tightly around me and his forehead was leaning ever so softly on the back of my head. I wanted to see my angels face, so I made a slow movement in the opposite direction. He got the hint and loosened his grasp on me. He then changed positions to adjust to mine. He placed the hand that had been caressing my face under his head and propped it on the bed. He shifted his body to lie on his side and used the hand that had been locked around me to caress my face once again. He looked at me and smiled my favorite crooked smile.

"Good Morning, My Angel" the sound of his voice made my heart melt.

"You stole my line" he smiled and came closer to my face and pressed his lips to mine. His sweet scent made my head spin. I pulled my arms close to my face and snuggled into his marble chest. He wrapped his arms tightly around me again and kissed the top my head before resting his chin there.

We stayed cuddled until my stomach growled in hunger.

"Breakfast time for the Human." While he said this he placed his arms under me and lifted me up." No Edw...Never Mind" I would normally complain about him carrying me, but I liked being snuggled next to him and if carrying me would allow for that, I had no complaint.

He sat me in one of the chairs and pulled me closer to the table. "So what shall it be today? Frosted flakes, or Cherrios?" He did a little bow, and I stifled a chuckle, at his waiter skills.

"Edward please sit down, I am very capable of getting myself breakfast. You treat me like a princess, which I am hardly." I started to scoot out of my chair, when he was suddenly behind me scooting it back.

"Please Bella I like to things for you. Are you going to take away my fun?" He had placed his smoldering eyes full force on me.

I sighed and sat back into my seat. "Frosted Flakes Please." He smiled pleased and turned back to the kitchen. It was so easy to please Edward. He came back with a bowl of cereal and a spoon, along with a good looking cup of milk. He placed it in front of me and gave me the spoon. He sat across from me while I ate. I dipped the spoon into the cereal and took the first bite. Of course I was used to being stared at by Edward while I ate. I was no longer self- conscious, but Edward was looking at me as if I had no shirt on. I did a retake and looked down at my body, I had a white tank top and navy blue sweat pants. I seemed normal. I grabbed my napkin and wiped my face still feeling self-conscious, but his eyes always had the same sparkle of humor. I decided to just ask. "Edward why do you have that look in your face?"

He looked straight into my eyes and replied as innocently as he could. "I have a look on my face?"

"Yes, Edward you do; it is the same one you gave Emmett, when Alice convinced him that he should take ballet classes, before rolling on the floor laughing." I eyed him suspiciously.

"Edward what exactly are you thinking about?" Right then I heard the door knock. He got up and pulled my chair out. We both went down the stairs and opened I opened the door. When I opened it I saw Alice jumping up and down with the same look in her eyes as Edward.

"Hi Bella" she jumped up and kissed my cheek.

"Hello Alice, what are you doing here?"

"Im hurt" Alice faked a pained face. "I thought u loved me"

"H.A.H.A"

I looked at Edward and saw him shake his head. Alice turned to me. "Since my brother has yet to inform you of our daily plans, I will."

I looked at Edward confused and then back at Alice. "Which would be...?" I asked her.

Her eyes lit up. "Bells would you oppose against surfing?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My first fanfic, i need reviews if anyone thinks i should continue, If u think i should then press the little button that says submit review and type what u think and then press the little send button, D


	2. Arriving In Miami

E POV

Bella looks like she's going to kill us Edward. – Jasper

Bella is going to look beautiful in the bikini I picked out for her.-Alice of course

[Bella riding surfboard and falls hahaha I can't wait, oh funny little sis.- Emmett

Which bikini should I use? I really cant decide, ohh I know the one that Emmett loved so much that day at cancun.. – Rosalie

"Rosalie!!! Please keep your thoughts pg!! I don't need to know of every "moment" you and Emmett have had!"

She looked at me and quickly flashed several images through her mind, just to tease me.

"You mean like that?" When she was done she smiled evilly and turned back to stare out the window, back on trying to decide what bikini to wear.

We were all inside of Emmett's newly acquired car, driving to Miami, Florida. I don't know why we had to go so far? Alice and Rosalie almost strangled me for trying to convince the family they didn't need to go so far to get to a beach. Of course I lost; you can't compete against Alice once she's worked up on something. She had had a vision of Bella falling of a surf board, when I went home that night to change, and since then has been preparing everything. She bought Bella the exact bathing suit she saw in the vision, bribed a guy to let her rent a part of the beach for the day, and gave everyone instructions.

The guys and I went out to go buy surf boards. Of course once we got in the store Emmett went crazy and ended up buying not only 8 surf boards but 8 skim boards, 4 jet ski's and 4 wake boards. God he is almost as bad as Alice at times.

Speaking of Alice she has gone quiet, wonder why. I looked at her and saw her expression was blank and knew she was having a vision. Once she was out of her trance a smile pulled on her face, I knew why of course. She had seen another vision of the family at the beach. OF course Bella would be forced to surf, and do any other things that Alice could dish out, Poor Bella. I turned my head to see Bella glaring at me. It screamed "I hate you" all over it. I smiled at her and kissed her soft on her lips. Her face relaxed a bit but I could tell she was not letting this one go. I decided to make her. I put more passion into the kiss and when I broke away I looked straight into her eyes in attempt to make her forget her grumpiness. It had worked.

"That's not fair, Edward, not fair at all." She frowned

"Life's not fair." I smiled and brought her closer to me.

"I may not seem mad anymore Edward but trusts me You WILL pay for this." Bella tried her best to glare me down. A Soft growl even escaped her lips. Maybe this was a bad idea. Well If I tried to rein Alice in now my efforts would be lost.

"Come one Bella please, what's the worse that could happen? Your going to be with 7 inhumanly fast and strong vampires. Which one also has the power to see if you going to get hurt." I smiled and you could tell she was taking this all into consideration. I had won once again. She pouted and crossed her legs.

"Fine, But Im still not going to have any fun." Her eyes looking out the window.

I chuckled and kissed the back of her head.

The trip took The entire day, and a couple of hours. And about 4 stops, so Bella could do her human business and eat.

We played truth or dare for a while, and watched movies on the portable TVs that had a DVD player. We each had our ipods and Bella had her books. Some moments were hectic and others were boring. Like one time Carlisle passed by some hip hop song and Alice made him put it back and then they were all doing some weird movement with their hips, while singing Pop, lock, and drop it. Wow I was about to think my family had gone crazy when I saw Bella doing it too. I almost died laughing, well if it was possible I would have. Other moments, where everyone was either reading, listening to music, or

Watching a movie, were pretty boring but I had my Beautiful Bella and that never bored me. Bella would nap a lot, usually for only 1 hour or 2. And then we finally we arrived in Miami.


	3. Skim Boarding

Im backkk!!!! Sorry i havent updated in centuries, but i kind of forgot about the story. Tsk tsk I know what a bad author aha well anyway ill be updating more often now, sooo here you go:) Hope you enjoy it

B POV

I was laying down on top of knee high grass, with Edward by my side. The rain was coming down just enough to soak my hair, though there was no lightning or Thunder. Edward shifted his body and placed his arm on the side of my right hip and paused for a few seconds before closing in closer to my lips, I closed my eyes and reached forward, longing to taste his sweet lips ….. "BELLLLAAA WAKKEEYYY WAKKEYYY!!!! WEREE HEREEE!!!!!!!!!!"

My eyes flew open and I jumped so high I hit my head on the roof of the car.

"OWWWW" I moaned rubbing my head "Alice you couldn't wait 10 more seconds? My dream was getting SO good!!" I crossed my arms and glared at her.

She smiled and looked at Edward, and everyone started laughing. "Yess I know!!"

I grimaced and looked at Emmett. "What did I say? My dream was completely speechless!"

Emmett looked at me a held his laugh so he could explain.

"Well you didn't say anything but your face sure showed a lot." Everyone laughed and proceeded in imitating my kissy face. They all pouted their lips closed their eyes and started saying "Hmm Edward!!

I blushed so hard you couldn't count how many colors my face turned and so for comfort Edward put me on his lap crossing his arms around my stomach.

"Can I finish that dream for you then?" he didn't wait for me to answer; he leaned in and pressed his lips to mine.

"Hm infinity times better than a dream." I smiled and laid my head on his chest.

I had forgotten about the audience until they all started copying my kissy face again and going "ohhh edwarddd." I shook my head and sat back down on the seat next to Edward.

"Well anyway Bella, were in MIAMI!!" Alice jumped up and down and we all looked out the window.

We were nearing towards the beach and all I could think of was how beautiful that water was. The water was clear blue-green, And so beautiful!! The sun was out and the water gleamed. Carlisle, who was fully dressed, rolled down his window and passed a lot of money to a guy. We then drove down to a large yellow house. It was gorgeous, with a white trim and 3 stories high, and flowers pots in front of each window. We parked in front of the house and all jumped out to the beach. It was so nice and warm, and yet so unfamiliar after living without the warmth of the sun for so long.

Then all of a sudden one second my clothes were on me and the next I felt a breeze. I looked down and noticed my bikini.

"AHHHH, ROSALIEEE!! ALICEE!! MY CLOTHES!!! NOWW!!" I screamed using anything I could to cover myself. I blushed for the millionth time that day.

But they were already running at human speed towards the water. We all ran following them, while I tried to cover anything I could with my arms, hands, and legs. We finally reached them and I noticed Emmett had laid out 8 surf boards and 8 skim boards. The jet skis were still in the car. My arms had sort of relaxed though I still felt exposed. "Wow Edward, Emmett really went all out" I turned to Edward and noticed him gawking at my body. I started to blush but then thought of something quite smart.

I walked up slowly to him, moving my hips on the way, and slid my arms around his hips. I moved them slowly up his chest and laid them softly on both sides of his face. He started wrapping his arms around mine, clearly in a daze. Yes!! I thought this would be my chance to dazzle him. After all those times, here's pay back. Ill have to thank Alice after….

I tippy toed closer to his lips and was about an inch away when something tugged me away, lifted me into the air, and suddenly dropped me into the water. I looked up to see a recovering Edward and a hysterical Emmett. I glared at him so hard; I thought fire would shoot out of my eyes. Then I noticed a bucket that had washed up on shore. I grabbed it filled it with sand, water, and seaweed and while Emmett was still distracted by his laughing fit, I dumped it on his head. He immediately stopped laughing and I started. His face was priceless, with his mouth in a perfect "O" stuffed with sand, and his hair now completely covered in seaweed and sand as well. Water was dripping down his eyelashes and even though I knew my pleasure wouldn't last long I enjoyed it. Fortunately before Emmett got revenge on me, Edward had come and pulled me away.

"Ok well we came here to enjoy the water, not pranks. So let's get started." Alice was smiling, probably waiting for me to fall.

I nodded my head and followed the group to where 8 flat boards lay.

"These are 8 Skim boards, everyone take one. I will teach Bella how to properly use it." Alice continued towards the water while we picked up our board and followed. By now everyone was in there bathing suits, even Edward, I gawked at his muscles and forced myself to turn away.

"OK now Bella, I will show you how to use it, demonstrate and then you will try, got it?"

"Got it" I replied reluctantly.

"Ok then. Well first you need to jog just a bit, and while holding up you board like this, you drop it, making it a bit away from you, run after it, jump on top, You bend your knees, and push your weight forward and voila there you go. Understand?" She looked at me smiling. I looked at her nodded, not quite sure, and said "I guess..."

"Now ill demonstrate it."

She ran for just a bit, held her skim board out, dropped it a bit gather away from her feet, jumped on it, with bent knees, and surfed on the sand.

It looked fun and not too hard. I proceeded on copying her.

I ran for a little, held my skim board out, dropped it on the floor, ran up to it, jumped and was prepared to surf when the floor left my feet. One leg stayed on the board moving forward while the other went up in the air. My arms, waved trying to find ground, and my body seemed to move like jell-o. Finally my arms found an inch of water and I rolled from my stomach onto my back. This was so not as easy as it looked. I opened my eyes, looked up into the sky and sighed. Then I heard a burst of laughter, I sat up and saw everyone rolling on the floor laughing harder then Emmett had before. I crossed my legs and laid my head on my hand while Edward came over to pick me up. This was going to be heck of a one long day.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And thats my chapter :) Ill have more up soon, next one will probably be on her surfing. Not sure. I need some reviews to keep me going soo bring em on:)

Also if anyone has any idea on what to put in the story, im alll earss!

**BellaCinderella**


	4. Authors Note

Please READ

Ok sorry guys this isn't a review…

Im kind of thinking about quitting the story, im not sure

Well on to my important question,

I wanted to know any stories that were similar to this amazing one "Roots" by listen-kiddo, who also writes one of my current addictions "Kind of since forever"

Im in love with those types of stories now, where someone new comes to forks and the one of wolves imprints on her, but doesn't include the vamps.

Don't get me wrong I am a Cullen lover, but they can't be mixed.

If anyone has any recommendations, im all ears. 


	5. Lost To a Klutz

**Ahhhh yes I know! It's been forever since I've updated, sorry about that! But hey here's one more chapter…I tried to make up for all that time! **

After the skim boarding, I wasn't too sure I wanted to try anything else. I liked having all my body parts, and these sports seem like an easy way to injure them. Everyone had eventually stopped their laughing fits, and came to apologize, though Emmett could hardly finish his sentence "Im –snort- Sor-" before laughing again. Fortunately for me, he got a slap in the head by Rosalie. Unfortunately, it didn't help, his laughter just spread like wild fire again to all of them, except Edward, who was trying hard to hold it in. Then Alice tried to get me back on the board and try again, which failed to seem like such a pleasant idea to me. Of course she and Edward teamed up and put me on the spot saying I promised to do human things.

"Thanks guys, but I've already had the _human _experience of humiliation and broken bones," and with that I plopped down onto the towel next to our stylish umbrella.

"Oh don't worry Bella; humiliation wont be just a human experience while I'm around," Emmett was now standing with Alice and Edward, blocking the sun.

I shook my head and turned to grab a water bottle out of the cooler.

"Thanks Emmett," I mumbled before taking a sip, and moved my towel out of the shade.

After I was satisfied I grabbed Edward's shirt lying on the sand, and placed it under my head.

"Hmmm, I missed the sun," I closed my eyes, and soaked in the warm Miami weather.

"Aww, come on Bella! Please, Emmett won't laugh again….maybe…PLEASE!" I opened my eyes slightly; only to see a pouting Alice sitting less than 2 inches away from me, and staring so fiercely, I was afraid she's burn a hole into my face.

I looked at Edward, and saw him smiling at me. I looked back at Alice and saw a face, daring me to deny her.

I let out a loud sigh, and sat up.

"Okay Alice, wh-" was all that I could get out.

"YAY, Thank you Bella! You'll have fun, just watch," Her lips were now stretched from ear to ear, smiling like a maniac.

Edward lowered himself down to a crouch, and stood less than an inch away from my face.

"Cheer up, my love. How about from now on; I'll do everything with you," he smiled my favorite crooked smile, and smothered me with those beautiful topaz eyes.

I let out the breath; I had been holding in, and nodded my head. I moved slowly closer to his lips, when all of a sudden I was swung up into the air, and over someone's shoulder. I smelt his sweet scent and automatically knew it was Edward.

"AHHH EHWAD! POT MAA DAANN IGGHHT IS INSANCE!" I screamed in jagged breaths. I would have screamed louder, but bouncing up and down; made speaking a bit difficult.

I leaned forward and did the first thing that came to mind. I steadied myself to his bare back, and bit down.

"OWWWW," I started rubbing my gums and teeth. Ok note to self: Don't bite a vampire.

I heard a booming sound, right before my butt met water and sand once again.

I looked up only to see Edwards's stunned face.

"Um Bella…did you just….BITE me?" his face was so adorable.

"Hey, hey, hey, that's the second time today I've been deprived of a kiss. There's only so much a girl can take, before she goes violent." I smirked and saw him lean down to kiss me. I quickly got up and sprinted away from him, laughing the entire time.

I didn't get far before two bare cold arms, wrapped around my waist and twirled me around. I felt cool skin rest against my back, and I remembered Edward had no shirt on, and I had a bikini on. At that moment he spun me around to face him, and my cheeks were now cherry red.

"I guess I owe you a kiss," Edwards breath hit my face, and I was starting to love Alice for dragging me here. I could live my entire life with a bikini, if it meant Edward would stay shirtless, and holding me.

"Come on! Break it up you two" This time Alice interrupted my moment. I turned and glared at her. At that moment a weird sound came from my chest.

"Isabella Marie Swan! You did not just growl at me!" I growled? Wow, I guess I did. Hanging out with 7 vampires was starting to rub off on me. Alice's face was just plain hilarious. She was amazed, and taken aback I would do such a thing. If it hadn't been for Edwards tight grasp on me, I would have been lying on the sand, laughing.

He let loose of my waist, but held on to my hand, while we walked and joined the family.

Rose was now snuggled next to Emmett on a towel. Alice was holding hands with Jasper; Carlisle was reading a book next to Esme, while she enjoyed the warmth of the sun.

"Ok guys what's next on the list of, how to embarrass Bella?" and with that Emmett and rose stood up.

"Everyone grab your board! We're going surfing!" we had our own boards? I looked towards where Alice, Jasper, Rose, and Emmett were walking and saw 8 surf boards lying on the sand. Each of them had a different design, and had a name.

Emmett picked up a long board that was black with a blonde woman in a bikini, sprawled over it. She had topaz colored eyes, and her hair flowed down to the small of her back. The bikini was red, and left little to the imagination. At the bottom of the board in red ink was the name "Emmett" in a cursive font.

"Nice Board Emmett" I chuckled, what else could have been on his board? He smirked back at me.

Rosalie picked up a white one that had beautiful red, white, and yellow roses drawn all over it. At the bottom of was her name in cursive.

Alice's was a beautiful salmon color. At the very top, there was a medium sized purse that read "Prada" in yellow. Like all others, her name was at the bottom in cursive.

Jaspers Board was a red orange color, and white stripes going diagonally across the board. At the bottom, was his name in yellow.

I turned and saw Edward holding a beautiful midnight blue colored board. At the very top was a single, large, white, Freesia. I skimmed the board all the way to the bottom, and saw in white cursive letters "Bella". I smiled and looked back at Edward.

"It's beautiful Edward, Thank you."

"Not as beautiful as you though," I smiled back at him and noticed he wasn't holding his board.

"Edward, aren't you going to surf?" I said quickly, scared I would be stuck in the water without him.

"Yes my love, but im not using mine. I promised I would do everything with you. Unless you would rather surf alone," He smirked, obviously hoping to see me do it alone.

"Nope, not a chance, Come on surfer boy. I've got some falling to do." We both chuckled all the way to the water.

Once my legs touched two feet of water, Edward swiftly picked me up, and sat me on top of his shoulders.

"Oh my god Edward, Is this was it feels like to be tall?" I felt like a 5 year old sitting on his shoulders.

"Yes Bella, this is the extraordinary experience of being tall," his words left with just a hint of sarcasm.

By the time we reached everyone, they were all sitting on their boards waiting. They were lined up side by side. Edward set the board down on top of the water, and pulled me up out of his shoulders, onto the board effortlessly. I copied the others and put each leg on the sides of the board, into the water. I looked down and saw 5 small fish swim towards shore. The water was so clear, and not to mention warm. This truly was paradise, might as well enjoy it before injuring myself. Then I noticed Edward had slid into the same position behind me. His arms snaked underneath mine, and joined at my stomach. Ah yes this was paradise.

"Ok Sis, Edwards behind you so unfortunately for me you won't fall. All you have to do is stand up put your right foot in front of you, and your left one in back. You need to be standing up at an angle, and your knees should be bent just a little. After that your hands should spread out, that way you have more balance. If you want to move to the right, slightly tip the board to the right. If you want to move to the left, slightly tip the board to the left. This board won't move too much since it's a long board. It shouldn't be too hard. Got it?" This time it was my soon to be goofball of a brother Emmett giving me instructions. His eyes had a glint in them, and his smirk was driving me insane. Why did this family enjoy my clumsiness so much?

"Gottcha," I said while nodding.

"Rose is going to call out the first wave, when you hear her say GO, do what I told you, alright?" I nodded my head once more and felt Edward lean in towards my right cheek.

"Emmett just dieing to see you fall, but don't worry I wont let you" I turned and kissed his cheek.

Right then Rosalie shouted, "GO!"

I shook my head and tried to do everything Emmett had instructed me too 3 minutes ago. I stood up on both feet, right in the front, left in the back, and bent my knees. I spread my arms out and balanced myself. After going through all the steps, and making sure I did everything, I lifted my head. It felt amazing. I was doing it, I was actually surfing! The feeling was simply wonderful. The salty mist was spraying in my face, and the sound of waves pushing us towards shore. I looked to my left and saw Alice walking back and forwards on her board. Jasper was at the tip of it and balancing at the edge. To my right Emmett was balancing on one arm and flexing the other arm. Further past Emmett, Rose was doing several modeling poses. I started laughing at the site, and almost lost balance. I looked forward again, and let in the smells of the ocean relax me. All too soon, we reached shore, and it was over.

"Woo!! Go Bella!!"

"Way to go Bells!

"You're a natural!"

"Great job my love!"

"You didn't fall!" The last voice had a bit of sadness in it, and of course it came from Emmett.

"Sorry Em, this surfer chicks not falling today!" I pointed to myself and gave him a huge grin. He gave me a proud grin back, and ruffled my hair.

"We'll see about that!"

"We sure will!" and with that I grabbed my board and started walking into the water. Emmett grabbed his and followed me.

"This time I will go alone!" I went as far into the war as Emmett and positioned myself.

"Ok Bella on my mark… GO!"

I quickly stood up and positioned myself, wobbling a little now that Edward wasn't helping me. My arms spread out and I concentrated on the shore. _Don't fall, don't fall, don't fall, don't fall! _I looked to my right and saw Emmett smirking at me, waiting for the fall. I wasn't about to give him that pleasure, and thought of a plan. I looked at the shore and saw rose. Apparently Alice had already known my plan and was whispering something into Rosalie's ear. She gave me the thumbs up and started. Emmett had noticed our quick exchange and was now staring at Rose. I looked back at the shore and saw Rosalie lying on the ground doing all sort of poses, and then standing back up and doing some more. In one of them she went on all four's and flipped her hair. Then she lied down and spread out her arm. Then she got up and pretended to model on a car. I looked back at Emmett and saw his mouth slowly dropping after each pose. I guess Rosalie's last pose was one to die over because Emmett lost his balance and tipped into the water. _Yes! Victory!_ I started laughing and saw the entire family joining me. Edward was laughing, but at the same time massaging his temple. Whoops, I guess Emmett's thoughts got too much for him. Finally I met shore, and hopped off the board. I looked back at Emmett and saw him walking back to shore with his board under his arm.

"Look whose falling now!" I chuckled, and pointed and him.

"No fair Bella! You cheated!" Emmett's face was priceless.

I put my hands on my hips and shook my head, "You never said there were rules. How can I cheat with no rules?" I smirked.

Edward was holding my hand now, and laughing with me. Emmett had his arms crossed and looked like a 5 year old.

"Hey Emmett, how does it feel to lose to an 18 year old, clumsy, human?" Jasper said, enjoying Emmett's loss as much as me.

"Shut up" and with that we all burst into laughter once more. Maybe this day wouldn't be all bad.

**I hope this chapter was good, I think its one of my longest. Im still sad though, I had over 700 hits on this story, and only 10 REVIEWS! Come on people make Carolina happy **

**Remember…**

**Reviews are like Coffee the more coffee the more updates!**

**All you have to do is press the little button at the bottom..type...and press submit! **


	6. Authors Note 2

Im sorry guys this isnt an update but please read this!

I have been searching FOREVER! for a story that was perfect, i need to know the name of it and if anyone can tell me, ill be soo happy,

its about Edward, and he bites bella on the first day, and he gets so ashamed of himself, because he takes her to his car and starts drinking her blood, and once he thinks shes dead, he shamely puts her in the snow. Then alice comes and see's the girl and freaks out on Edward, and that was the 2 chapters.

This was one of the first stories i read when joined fanfic, almost year ago, and ive been on a wild hunt trying to find it! please help,


	7. Surf Sculptures

**OMC! GUYS! I've been so proud of this story I just really wanted to write more! I am sad though, I have so many people reading it, but not reviewing, less than a quarter actually. It doesn't take much, just one minute or two, and you can only get good back by doing it… You get one happy writer, and more updates. : Sorry but out of curiosity, do we have any Guy readers or writers on Fan Fiction out there? I've yet to find one. Well here's the next chapter! Please tell me what you think! Oh and I love you guys so much that im writing this at 4 o'clock in the morning! Well onto the story, Enjoy. **

**This chapter is dedicated to Vanilla and Blood! I hope you enjoy it!**

After having his ego stomped on, Emmett wasn't in such a jolly mood to Surf anymore, so we all sat down on the color coordinated towels.(Alice's doing of course) I picked up my tank top from its neatly folded position on the ground, and wiped my wet salty hands, and sticky face. Alice, having seeing my actions, pulled out my water bottle from the cooler, and poured the water into my cupped hand while she splashed my face. Once I was pleased, I averted my attention back to the family, in order to discuss the next event of the day.

Alice's voice was the first I heard, "Alright Bella, it's your turn to pick the next activity"

"Seriously? I can choose? By myself? No one else?" My voice started to perk up with every word. I would finally have some say in today's "fun".

"Yes Bella, but don't be too dull, please?"

"Alright! Hmmm what to do…what to do?" I stared out to the ocean, and thought carefully. It would have to be something enjoyable, but something that wouldn't risk the current positioning of my bones. But If I thought of something too boring, they wouldn't be happy. My eyes started looking around the beach, browsing for anything interesting. A few feet a way, a small sand castle, made a light bulb spring on top of my head, and a smile spread on my face.

"OK, Alright, I got it! We can build Sand Sculptures!" A low groan came from the group, so I decided to explain my decision more.

"No guys it will be fun! Listen, everyone will have an hour to build anything of their choice. But because of the simple fact, I am a human, I will not participate. Instead I'll be a judge of the work. The person who wins gets to choose the next activity…and a feel of pride." I smiled, hopefully getting them to like my idea.

Surprisingly everyone nodded and seemed happy to accept a challenge. Esme even stood up and announced she would like to participate as well. Carlisle, too relaxed, promised to join in the next event.

"Ok everyone on my mark I will start the timer-Wait, um one second people, I don't have a timer," Right on cue Alice showed up with a little yellow timer, and a bunch of large buckets, and utensils with anything you could imagine; which she handed out to everyone.

"Ok well thanks to our psychic I now have one. Like I said, on my mark you can start. The rules are you can't destroy someone else's work, and you can use anything on the beach, meaning nothing we brought, excluding the utensil thingies. With that being said, on your marks, Get set…..GO!" I started the timer, and sat on a towel next to Carlisle's.

After that I only caught blurred images of my family running around, trying to win the contest. What could I do for an hour? I turned around and a saw a tote bag with my name on it. Attached to it was a letter. I pulled off the paper and read it.

_Hey Bella! I knew you would end up bored at some point and brought you a bag of different games to keep you entertained. Im sure Carlisle would love to play with you. Have fun! _

_Love, Alice_

I smiled and pulled the bag towards my legs. I looked inside and saw 4 decks of playing cards, a mini chess and checkers board, a game called "mastermind" and some sort of electronic device. I picked it up and read the name on it, "Sidekick". What's a sidekick? I tried opening it, and Carlisle, noticing my struggle, took it from me, chuckling, and flipped the screen.

"Thanks," I was amazed at this small object…Amazing.

I started browsing through it and found out I could use the internet. I entertained myself for about 30 minutes and then got bored. I pulled out the mastermind, and asked Carlisle to join me. He gladly agreed and told me what I had to do.

"Ok its simple, I will secretly put 4 colors in this slot," He turned it around so I could see, "Then you have has many chances as the board allows space, to guess it. If you guess a color right and its in the right position I will mark it with a red pin for each color correct; If one of your colors is correct, but not in the right place, I will place a white pin for each one. Understand?" He had been pointing at each piece and parts of the game board, so I easily understood and began to play. I began guessing first. Rather quickly we played 4 games, I twice, and Carlisle twice. I was able to guess his color assortment after 5 tries the first time, but wasn't as lucky the second time. Carlisle, of course, broke my code both turns with more than 5 slots to spare each time. I glanced down at the timer and right on cue it beeped, announcing the one hour to be complete.

"Ok everyone times up! Set down you tools and your sand! I have Carlisle to tell me if you do otherwise, do not underestimate me," I noticed them all stop in their tracks and drop everything. Emmett, trying to be sly, walked slowly out of my eye sight with a bucket.

"That means you too Emmett!" He sheepishly dropped the container and walked to his creation.

I turned around and saw Carlisle observing each piece carefully, smiling.

"Carlisle, would you mind helping me judge the winner? You certainly must have more of an eye for art than I," I smiled and hoped he would agree.

"And, you don't want 5 vampires mad at you for not picking their sand sculpture," His face showed obvious amusement.

"Yeah, well that too," I smugly walked to the first sculpture, while Carlisle followed me.

I stopped dead in my tracks and felt my bottom lip drop.

"A-Alice…It's a-amazing…" my eyes scanned her sand creation. The beautiful shop was designed with a round, wooden like door, and had perfectly sculpted head boards placed around the perimeter of the wall.

Above everything was a large sized frame, displaying words in cursive, which read "Bella Boutique".

I smiled at her, touched. The French windows were complimented with flower pots, molded below it. One window was slightly opened, and showed there was more to be fascinated by inside.

She saw me ogling the window curiously, and turned to open one of the doors. I swiftly stepped inside, only to feel my mouth drop, and my eyes widen once more. She had truly out done herself. I took it all in, and found myself gawking at it all. In the far back, was a counter, made of sand of course, complete with a cash register, a phone, and a computer. Beyond the desk, were 6 doors, which I guessed to be the fitting rooms. They had the same stylish curve as the French windows, and were made of white sand, instead of the golden color found at the beach. What amazed me the most though, and made me want to bow at Alice's feet, was the fact she had actually made clothing to fill the Boutique.

Along the side walls, were shelves, with neatly folded multi colored sand clothing piled on top. You could easily recognize each article of clothing. The shelves held mostly sweaters, jackets, jeans, fashionable purses, and totes. In the very center of the store was a stand complete with 5 shelves holding over 50 bottles of Perfume, titled "A&B", 'clever'. Around it were professionally done tables, and beautifully designed racks. She had tank tops, tee shirts, sweat pants, long sleeve shirts, mini skirts, shoes, and much more, all in different sizes. There was even a table, over flowing with Accessories to match everything. Hoops of every size; studs of every shape; bracelets with every charm you could imagine, and different styles; Necklaces with a variety of pendants and large heavy ones. Scarves, and bows, you name it. I finally closed my mouth and turned too see Alice watching us.

"Wow, Alice you have truly out done yourself. This is amazing! No amazing doesn't begin to cover it!" She smiled proud of her work and I heard someone mutter behind me.

I turned and saw Emmett muttering to himself like a 5 year old. The rest of the family was there as well, gawking at the site before them.

"I agree Alice, this was beautifully done, and I applaud you," Carlisle was grinning, just as amazed as I.

"Ok, I have seen Alice's piece, on to the next!" I smiled, extra curious to move on, and be amazed.

Esme was the first to head out, claiming hers was the next to come. We followed her 5 seconds after, finally done praising my perky sister.

My reaction to Esme's masterpiece was no different then my reaction to Alice's. It was not as large, not at all, but greatly detailed, divine, and held great emotion.

There in front of me was Esme's greatest dream. Long, layered, flowing hair settled nicely down the small of her back and curled slightly at the ends. Many eyelashes lined her large loving eyes, looking at the small baby in her arms, with longing. Her cheekbones were slightly noticeable, and she had a perfectly sized nose. Her chin prominent, but softened by her full lips. A lock of hair that had escaped, swept across her face. I traveled down her shoulders, into the small miracle she held.

The baby's innocent eyes were lined with eyelashes, resembling his mothers, and were staring intently into hers. Its right arm was stretched out, grasping the sandy fabric flowing down her curves. The other was holding her pinky tightly, unwilling to let go, while a set of toes, poked out of the blanket it was wrapped in. Lying softly on the baby's cheek was his mother's hand. I glanced back up, and began observing her dress. Thin straps held the silk like creation on her shoulders. It fit like a glove around her curves, all the way down to her legs, until it disappeared into the sand. I then noticed for the first time a small plaque that read "Unconditional Love". My eyes were no longer just amazed, but filled with awe. Esme had created filled with such emotion, from lifeless sand. So much that I felt a warm tear roll down my cheek. It wasn't as big as the first sculpture I had seen, but just as detailed and just as priceless. What shocked me the most though was, she had created something as boring as sand into something so extravagant. I was at loss for words, and couldn't de-glue my eyes from the sight that was lying before me. I forced my body to turn towards my mother, and smiled a toothy smile.

"Esme, words escape me at the moment, the only words I can think of cant describe the emotion this sculpture portrays," We all stayed staring at the masterpiece for few more seconds, before I turned, unwillingly too the next sculpture.

The next one was of my angel. This time instead of my jaw dropping, my hands flew up to my cheeks, and gasped. My eyes glistened and my heart raced, could I love this man anymore than I did already? Yes.

Edwards's piece was of a majestic, sharp, gorgeous lion; and a soft, beautiful, lamb; cuddled together in perfect harmony. He used the golden brown sand on the beach to make up his lion, and the white sand, Alice had used, for his lamb. The lion's stance was calm, yet protective; while the lamb was cuddled in the lion's sandy fur, and its eyes were vulnerable, yet brave. He went into great detail for each animal. The lion's hair around its body was combed back while the long fur around his neck was messy, resembling his hairstyle. One ear was alert, upright; while the other was calm, and down. Its body was muscular, and its paws seemed big and dangerous, yet he felt harmless. Lastly I trailed up to his face, and a perfect nose, and curved mouth. I met its eyes and held my breath, letting out a loud gasp. Those eyes…Those gorgeous topaz eyes! I looked closer and noticed them to be part of a shell. I went over the lamb and thought just how much emotion he had put in their eyes. The lamb had brown eyes, and was lined with small black eyelashes, made of what looked like a thin fiber. Its wool was made by swirls in the sand, creating the illusion of curls. Around their necks was one large necklace with a pendent that read "Forever". I sighed and kissed Edward softly on the cheek.

"Its perfect, Edward," I rested my cheek in my hand and absorbed the love of the moment.

"Hey! That's not fair!" I looked to my right and saw Emmett mumbling to himself again. Of course the one who would ruin the moment.

"What Emmett?" I asked not understanding.

"He's your husband, that's not fair! Edward that's cheating!" Emmett's face was too much for any of us to take and we burst out laughing.

"Ha, don't worry Emmett, Carlisle and I are judging very fairly. Edward was just being sweet," I let out one more chuckle before composing myself.

"Alright, shall we continue?" Carlisle asked to us all, and we moved on.

**Yay! So Ill write out Emmett's and Jasper's sculptures in the next chapter because it would take too long to add in this one... I think you guys will like it!**

**R&R PLEASE! It really helps me update faster! **

**Tell me what you think! Please? Oh by the way the entire story isn't going to be at the beach……Why do you think they have a house at the beach! Review it makes me happy :D**


	8. Tombstones

**Hey guys! I know I haven't written about Rosalie's sculpture, its comes in this chap you'll see why. Emmett's in this one, Then Jaspers:**

**Previously...**

"_Alright, shall we continue?" Carlisle asked to us all and we moved on._

BPOV

"Alright, so whose next?" I Looked around, and saw Rosalie raising her hand slightly signaling she was. I smiled back and nodded.

"Ok Rose, lead the way," We had to walk a bit farther because Alice, Edward, and Esme's sculptures had taken up some space. I looked behind me and saw the rest of the crew, following.

Edward started walking a bit faster than me, and I would walk a little faster each time to catch up. He turned in a circle, and I followed, now sprinting. Before we knew it, it had turned into "catch Edward." I knew I would never get him, and if I did, it was only because he let me. I started chuckling while I ran. I closed my eyes, enjoying the wind in my face, peaking ever so often, so I wouldn't fall. I was surprised it I had lasted so long without falling.

Of course, I jinxed it.

On one of my peaking moments, I noticed a lean body stopped like a statue in front of me. I held my hands out, and wound up around it. All the while my eyes had been clamped shut, holding my breath. Taken back, I slowly opened my eyes, still grasping at the statue.

I tiled my head up and saw white bumps, which felt like abs. I looked further up and noticed topaz eyes looking back at mine. Unfortunately, blonde hair accompanied these topaz eyes and I started laughing at Jaspers shocked yet amused face. Immediately a crowd of laughter began are around us. I awkwardly let go, and rubbed my cheek; which had hit the marble that was his skin. Jasper had now joined the chorus of laughter, and I blushed, a deep red.

"Are you okay?-chuckle-?" Jaspers smile told me, I hadn't crossed any boundaries.

"Uh…Yeh...Perfect…" I blushed a deeper red, picturing me grasping at Jaspers body. Oh god.

"Maybe you should run with your eyes open next time" this was a new, yet familiar voice. I looked up and saw Edward smirking next to me.

"Noted," I chuckled this time, happy to be with Edward.

He walked in front of me and bent down, looking back at me, smiling.

"Jump on Bella, I don't want anyone else but me keeping you up," I cracked a full smile, and walked forward, holding his shoulders, and jumping up as high as I could. I wrapped my arms around him, resting my head on his shoulders.

"Bella, Move around a bit, you know he would love that" I looked straight ahead ignoring Emmett's teasing and Edwards's growl.

"Shut up Emmett, Now." Edwards's growls grew slightly louder, and I grew scared of what Emmett was thinking. I kissed Edwards neck, hoping it helped. He got softer for a slight moment, when all of a sudden he gently took me off his back, and back on the sand.

"Ill be right back" he whispered, and then ran at full speed towards someone, I couldn't be sure. I looked back, and saw Rosalie standing alone. _He ran after Emmett for sure._ I smirk, and walk back to Rose.

"Guys are stupid huh?" She smiled at me, and told me to jump on her back so we could catch up. In 30 seconds we had managed to get back to the rest of the group, and I suddenly wished I hadn't. Everyone with the exception of Edward and Emmett were standing around a large sand pile. Once rose let me down, I could swear I saw Steam coming out of her ears, and maybe even hear that sound a tea kettle makes announcing it's finished. Well I could picture it. Anger was pouring out of her eyes and I knew that pile of sand, was her sand sculpture. I followed her eyes and saw she was staring at a pair of pitiful boys. Emmett and Edward were cowering behind a palm tree about 50 feet away. I shook my head and agreed. Yup, guys are real stupid. It didn't take a genius to know they had ruined her sculpture. Uh Oh.

"Oh...Sorr-"I began speaking to Rose when I noticed she wasn't beside me anymore. I walked towards the heap of sand. I turned around a saw 2 huge rectangular holes in the sand, above each was a block of sand that read R.I.P. Alice was currently writing The E-D-W-A-R-D on the first.

"Alice?"

"Yes?"

"Wattcha doin…?"

"Building their tombstones,"

"Oh ok"

**Okk this was just a quick chap to explain what happened to Rose's Sculpture, this leads up to the next thing soon : Don't worry they wont all be this short. :D R&R if this wasnt so stupid..i like reviewss! they kepp me going: show me some lovee**


	9. Beta Please

Okkk heres the deal.

I was watching that movie Fools Gold, and I thought of an idea.

What if two familes; Bella, Jasper, Emmett,

;Edward, Rose, Alice.

All went to a cruise for vacation to the Carribean.

I wont tell you the details cause it would ruin it,

but they have to stay on the island, and fend for themselves.

Bottom Line is, I am really taking this idea sereiously but I need help.

I have heard of things called Betas? Well I think I need one for this upcoming story. Would anyone like to volunteer?

I need someone with good ideas, and serious about the stories. I have some authors in mind I would love if they helped, but I know there much to busy writing their own spectacular stories :D

So if you know of someone or you have past experience, and have done this sort of thing, Please tell me :)

Thanks Everyone! And sorry this wasnt an update! I will update reeall soon! Promise! I know I have no excuse!


End file.
